Everything But One I
by Addie Armstrong
Summary: Everything she hoped for but there is still something missing in her life. Money? No, she's ranked 3rd richest in the US Beauty? No, she's number #15 on the Forbes Beautiful People's List. So what more does she need?


Only time can tell when she will recover from her heartbreak. Sitting on the couch with a tub of ice-cream half empty in one hand and a silver spoon in the other, Miranda just sat there, watching one romance movie after another, having a serious case of self-pity, heartbreak and depression. It felt like the apocalypse was upon her and she wouldn't give a damn about the roaming devils. She felt very suicidal, her first love deceiving her right in front of her very own eyes. She remembered how she reacted towards him after that. She decided to visit him one last time and to find out if he was truly guilty of his action.

They were to celebrate their 3rd year anniversary together, at her house but she decided otherwise and told him whether they could celebrate at his place instead. There was plenty of searching to do. That night, she reflected herself upon the mirror and replayed the scene she saw yesterday.

How dare he, she thought. The brunette-hair girl making out with her man, on the bench across the street. Their kiss was so passionate, she couldn't do anything. She stood rooted to the snowy-white ground. She couldn't bear to look anymore. The more she looked, the more it hurt to see. Then it started to rain, and in less than a minute the clouds gave way and released a lightning followed by a thunder. The ice drops of water were freezing, but apparently she didn't feel an inch of cold. As the couple just realized the falling rain, they giggled towards their action and headed for shelter. The pouring rain made her falling tears look like raindrops and her cries gave no sound due to the constant thundering. Miranda cried as she watched them giggling away.

Her memory was interrupted by the incessant ringing of her cell phone. It was Christian.

Miranda: Hello?

Christian: You coming?

Miranda: Yeah.

Christian: Alright. Im gonna go to the market for a while and will be showering after that. The key is below the door mat.

Miranda :( laughing) Alright... Alright.

Christian: Cool. Hey gotta run.

Miranda: Alright. Bye

Christian: Love you.

Miranda: ( in a happy trance) Love you too.

It couldn't be him now could it? Well, it was her boyfriend. He wouldn't cheat on her. All dressed in her strapless sunny-yellow dress, she headed out the door with his anniversary gift, as she reminded herself many times.

Once she reached his apartment, she took out the key under his "Welcome Home Mom!" door mat and gave a slight giggle after unlocking the door. Closing the door behind her, she tossed the keys onto the coffee table and it gave a loud clank!

Christian: Miranda is that you?

Miranda: Yeah.

Christian: Alright. Be out in a minute.

Miranda wondered around aimlessly, finding things that were out of the ordinary, but found nothing. Now her doubts were officially gone.

As they sat to a dinner prepared by Christian himself, a bad feeling came over her, bizarrely. Then she diverted her focus to the food prepared on the table. There were shrimp cocktails, salads, a hot bowl of crème of mushroom and a plate of stakes. Indeed, Christian has a talent for cooking. After Miranda cleared the dishes, they both sat down to a romantic-comedy movie starred by Ben Stiller. He then excused himself to the bathroom, in the middle of it.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Miranda got up and went to check. She opened the door and saw the brunette girl. Pretending not to know or seen her,

Miranda: Yes?

Brunette Girl: Hey Im Courtney. Is my boyfriend in there? His names Christian. Christian Kenellis.

Miranda: Oh he is. Come in. Courtney, huh? Pleasure meeting you. So how long have you been going out?

Courtney: Hmm... Geez. I don't know. Around a year maybe? Yeah, so umm… what's your name?

Miranda: Miranda. Miranda Armstrong.

Courtney: Oh. Well where's my Christian then?

Miranda: In the bathroom.

Courtney: So what are you doing here? Are you his friend?

Miranda: (holding back tears) I guess. Right well, I really have to go now.

Courtney: Well, it was a pleasure meeting you.( reaching out a hand)

Miranda didn't bother to shake her hand or have anything to do with Christian or Courtney. She hurriedly left the apartment and pushed the elevator button 'down'. So she wasn't dreaming after all. That Christian was a cheat after all. She entered the elevator full of tears, almost drenching her dress. Then, she looked at the his apartment door at the far end of the hall, only to find him coming out of the apartment running after the closing elevator door. Yelling at her to hold the elevator, he ran even faster. The elevator door snapped shut and all that she could do was to just have the final look of him, chasing after her.

As she left the building, she hailed a cab and left. Her cell phone buzzed and say 'Payphone'.

She answered

"Hello?"

"Hey! Guess who's in town!"

"Uhh…"

"Dude, it's Jerome! Hey, I'm in the area and I was wondering if you already had dinner." Miranda pondered for a moment; she was still full but an old friend is bound to cheer her up.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to"

"Usual place?"

"Oh you know it."

As the cab driver took a U-Turn to Central Park, Miranda eased up against the cab seat and gave a heavy sigh.


End file.
